The Great Tumblrpon Scavenger Hunt
The Great Tumblrpon Scavenger Hunt is a Tumblr event in which blogs (or teams thereof) must scour the length and breadth of the Tumblr MLP fandom in the hopes of winning some rather wonderful prizes - along with the respect of all Tumblrpon, naturally! Joining In So, you think you're up to this, eh? Well, no blog is needed*, and all you need to have to hand is your brony knowledge - and a free weekend! On Saturday November 3rd at 12pm CDT (5pm GMT), a single riddle, written in verse, will be posted on ponyscavengerhunt.tumblr.com. You (or you and a team) will need to work out which pony blog the riddle refers to (hint: use this very wiki to search for relevant data, or try searching Google with site:*.tumblr.com written at the end!), and once you find the appropriate blog, you'll need to search the entire site to find a "clue". Again, the original riddle should also reveal the type of clue you're looking for. At this point, you can head back to the Hunt's homepage, enter the clue in the clue submission box (top-right corner!), and get your next riddle. So to summarise: *Visit the Scavenger Hunt blog at or after 12pm CDT on November 3rd. *Read the riddle. *Solve the riddle to discover a Tumblr blog and a type of clue. *Visit the Tumblr blog and search everywhere for the clue. *Rush back to the Scavenger Hunt blog again and enter the clue in the Check it! box. **If you're right, you'll get the next riddle, and can start hunting for the next clue. **If you're wrong, don't worry! There's no penalty. Just try again. Maybe you picked the wrong blog? '*''Note: No blog is needed to join the contest. You will, however, need a Tumblr login if you need to directly contact the organisers, which is required should you reach the end of the hunt.'' Why am I doing this? Well, one would assume to have fun, at the very least, and maybe discover a few new Tumblr blogs to follow. From the time the contest started, a Ponychan thread has been open in which you can chat about the riddles with other Tumblrpony fans and authors, so there's a socialising aspect to the game too. It's a good chance to make some new friends - especially if you help out! There were some bonuses for the winner(s), though. Aside from bragging rights, they get a full paid commission from their favourite pony artist (provided they've got commissions open, of course!). Also, Erthilo, the artist behind Ask Octavia, kindly offered to do an extra artwork of them, together with all of the participating blogs they've hunted their way through! Pretty cool, I'd say. Only just discovered the contest? Every guest who manages to complete the entire hunt wins a unique Scavenger Hunt badge for their Tumblr, together with a permanent slot in the Scavenger Hunt Hall of Fame - forever immortalising their skill in navigating the best of Tumblrpon. Winners The first place winner of the contest was stormvsn, also going by the name of Storm Vision. Completing the entire challenge in just 3.5 hours, stormvsn is also the only brony verified to have completed the contest by the time of writing, some 24 hours after the contest began. You could still be next! Join the contest now! Full Details Detailed FAQ This information duplicated directly from the blog FAQ. How will it work? The idea is this: on the day of the Great Unveiling, we’ll show you the First Riddle™. When you solve the First Riddle™, it will lead you to a blog somewhere in tumblrpon. On this blog, a clue will be hidden. Your job is to find that clue, come back to ponyscavengerhunt.tumblr.com and enter your clue. If the clue is correct, you’ll unlock the Second Riddle™, and so on until you reach the Great and Powerful Finish Line. How are the clues going to be hidden? We can’t tell you exactly how clues are going to be hidden, of course. ;) Let’s just say it will differ from blog to blog, as we’re leaving a lot of creative freedom with the participating authors. How many blogs are you going to be included? We’ll leave it up to you to find out ;) Various mods of popular tumblrpon blogs have been very generous with their time to help make this hunt happen, and we thank them all. Will there be NSFW?... Because I prefer not to look at things like that. That is of course your good right. There are some blogs currently participating in the scavenger hunt that are NSFW, but we’ll split the hunt into two routes so that those who prefer a SFW route can do so. Those who don’t mind it can follow the NSFW route. Those completely hardcore can try to complete both routes ;) Will there be any prizes?... besides the obvious prize of bragging rights that you’re “smarter” than all other ponies… =I How does an all expenses paid commission from your favorite pony artist sound? Provided they have open commission slots of course, and within reasonable limits. Also, Ask Octavia mod Erthilo has offered to draw your character, along with the blogs that you’ve hunted down. Can I participate as a blog?... Do I need good art skills? We’re pretty fully booked for the current hunt. If this turns into a success, there may be more scavenger hunts in the future. In which you may be able to participate. We’re not specifically looking for any type of skill in a blog, but we do ask that your blog add something to the hunt, and is not so obscure that people working on the scavenger hunt won’t be able to find it. Hints This information duplicated from the hints page . Here’s some general tips to help you solve the riddles and reach the finale of the scavenger hunt. This post is going to be extended with more useful tips as time goes by. If you know some good riddle solving tips,let us know. *Solving an enigma type of riddle requires ingenuity in your thinking. *Be open-minded to a different perspective than your own. *Remember that riddles are meant to be tricky. Use out-of-the-box thinking to solve. *Keywords are hidden in the riddles. By taking them literally, they point to the answer. To help you find the tumblr blog holding the next clue, you can look at this list of tumblrpon blogs or try the tumblrpon wiki you're already here!. Please don’t reblog riddles, as you may spoil it for others trying to work their way through the Scavenger Hunt. When looking for clues, you may need to enable plugins such as javascript or flash. If you’ve found a clue, but when you enter it in the clue box, it isn’t approved: *Try some alternative wordings or spellings. We’re trying to recognize your clue automatically, and computers are pretty dumb when it comes to that. So try different versions. *If that doesn’t work, see if what you’ve found is really the right clue. We’ll usually hint in the riddle what kind of clue we expect to hear. *If you’re sure you’ve got the right clue, but it isn’t working, send us a message and we’ll help you out. Category:Event Category:Event